Love, Loss, and Fate
by AxHopelesslyxHopefulxSoul
Summary: It's amazing that within minutes someone's life can change, it doesn't take too much time, in fact, it doesn't even have to take an entire minute…sometimes things just happen.
1. School Takes A Turn for the Worst

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Zoe and any others that develop.

School takes a turn for the worst

Zoe's POV

I walked through the door of the school, nervous for my first day. _Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall. _I kept repeating over and over in my head hoping it would help. And of course two seconds later I rammed into someone.

I glanced up quickly, ready to apologize to whomever I had run into. What I came face to face with was a boy who looked to be my age with dark, chestnut brown hair and bright blue eyes, yet his expression held a glare.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled at me, I flinched, I wasn't used to people treating me like this even when I did run into them. The boy's interest was changed when he saw a large group of people waiting down the hallway with similar expressions on their faces.

"Sorry." I said quietly, a habit of mine.

"Excuse me?" he demanded,

"I said sorry, you think people would be nicer on someone's first day..." I trailed off already losing my train of thought.

"Whatever," he said looking frustrated "later loser." He looked back towards his friends who were grinning towards him. The oldest one looked ready to intervene when a girl who looked about sixteen came around a corner. He straightened up quickly looking at her with an expression filled with only one thing, love. Something only read about in romance novels, it does not fit in well with the high school atmosphere.

"Hi, what's up?" the girl said, she didn't reflect any of those around her, she was slight with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. For someone who apparently knew these boys she seems fairly kind.

"Nothing." the boy replied, obviously my entire existence was forgotten. She didn't even look towards me, her eyes remained focused on the boy, that is until she saw the glares being sent in my direction.

"Who's this?" she asked seeing me kneeling on the floor with books everywhere. "Do you need help" she asked while walking towards me. I made an attempt to shake my head but she didn't seem to notice.

"No thanks." I replied surprised at how strong my voice sounded, "Your friends helped me enough." Gesturing to the boys, I began to gather my books, I saw the girl's face though, flashes of first confusion then anger._ Whatever, _I thought to myself,_ if she wants to help she can just come over here and do it._ The last book I had to pick up was my sanity, my favorite book, _Shiver by Maggie_ _Stiefvater_. I have always lived in books, wishing they were real. But, I learned the hard way that life is never a fairy tale, _never._ But it was _always_ good to dream, it provides escape from the worst of situations.

I began to walk away quickly not wanting to turn back, but the girl stopped me. She seemed overjoyed in a way, as if no matter how many people attempted to hurt her or bring her unhappiness she wouldn't let it phase her.

"Hi, I'm Grace, I'm sorry if they gave the wrong impression, but they are-"

"Whatever, I need to get to class." I told her quickly, I've had enough 'pity' for one day.

"Wait!" she called as I tried to walk away, she quickly caught up to me, the happiest expression I've ever seen still remained on her face.

I turned on her, "What?" I asked with more venom then I intended. She didn't flinch though, but before she could reply, the boy was there, the eldest, up close I could see his face, the strangest thing was his yellow eyes…

"Is there a problem here?" he asked with a growl creeping into his voice,

"No." the girl, Grace said quickly looking between me and him quickly as if assessing if he was going to hurt me.

"It looked like something was going on." he said eying me as if daring me to say something defensive.

"I have to go." I said firmly, and I walked away without a second glance.

Great, first day and I already have enemies. I admit treating that girl like that was cruel but hay a crappy day has begun and is far from finished. As I walked to my first class, I saw there was only one seat available and it was next to the brown hair blue eyed jerk. I walked over and sat down quietly avoiding eye-contact.

I glanced at the old clock hanging on the front wall of the classroom, I still have fifteen minutes until class starts.

I wonder if the teachers would mind if I read before classes, most likely not, with all the other _activities_ going on they would probably be surprised by the fact that one of the students even knew what a book was when teachers were not hand delivering them and forcing the students to read them.

"What are you reading?" the boy asked from beside me, leaning over my shoulder to have a better look at the page, causing me to become even more agitated.

"Why do you need to know?" I demanded.

"Just curious." he stated, smiling and eying me happily,

"Curiosity killed the cat." I replied looking back down at the page.

"Wow you are a freak." He said matter-of-factly.

"And you're an ego-centric, jerk-face, who can't keep his mouth shut." I said not taking my eyes off the page.

"Wow, someone's defensive, you know I'm like the most popular guy at this school and not a person to make enemies with." He said with an amazingly charming smile, _get it together, he's just a boy, just another player who will break your heart._

"Can you just let me read?" I half yelled at him, I know what you're thinking, not the best way to make friends, but I'm already off to a bad start, what's one more mistake?

"Wow, what's your problem?" he asked looking confused, I was confused for a second then I remembered, he's used to girls falling all over him and I am , a girl is not falling for him call, the police.

I ws about to reply to his question when the teacher walked into the classroom and began to talk, firmly taking her seat behind the large mahogany desk placed in the front of the room, directly beneath the clock.

"Class please turn to page twenty nine, we will be learning about the Revolutionary War." Within seconds I was lost in history, but I was still aware of the side-ways glances the boy was giving me every now and again.

**I have decided to rewrite the first few chapters, mainly just touch up and changing some dialogue, I've made so many mistakes in this I hate a lot of it so I'm going to fix it. :)**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	2. Fear is a terrible thing

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Jamie and any others that develop.

**Fear is a terrible thing**

Zoe's POV

Class, surprisingly flew by. It did make me calmer though, with everything that's been going on by-polar jerks, strange groups of boys, persistent girls. Wow this school is a mad house. I don't even remember why I agreed to move to Virginia. I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice the boy walking near me as I traveled to my next class until he spoke.

"So………" he said in a conversational tone, oh great…

"What" I asked calmly, no need to jump to conclusions. His face was impassive, but his eyes looked nervous.

"What's your next class?" he asked, well that's ok I guess at least he hasn't spread rumors about me… yet…

"Ummm……" I looked down at my paper, this is what I get for transferring schools in the end of March. Oh, there it is, "AP Science" I said quickly looking back down at the sheet to see what time AP English was, 11:30 right before lunch.

"Hmm… I have that same class to, let me see your schedule." He asked calmly, I looked down, grabbed the paper and handed it over, "Wow looks like we have all the same classes." He said with a smile, wow mood swings. I remembered the episode this morning and decided it was time to go. I started walking faster, but he saw me, CRAP.

"Wow, where's the fire?" he asked waiting for me to respond, oh well here it goes.

"Do you usually have mood swings" I asked with annoyance clear in my tone. He looked at me, more like glared, wow go figure MOOD SWING!!!! I was ready to hold my ground though, so I glared back. Then I saw a boy coming over to us, he walked directly next to the boy.

"What's up Jace?" he asked conversationally, hmmm, the boy's name is Jace. I read a book before, the mortal instruments series, one of the main characters was named Jace. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, they both looked at me. "What are you smiling about" the boy standing next to Jace asked.

"Nothin" I said already turning to walk away, to Science and more annoyance from Jace, great. The walk to class was short, the rooms were close together so I decided to go to my locker. Once I got there I saw a note taped onto my locker. Great wonder what this could be. I picked it up and began to read.

_Leave the boy alone. He has no idea what he is doing. This will benefit you in the long run._

Wow, that wasn't strange at all, but I knew who it was about. _Jace._ I decided the best thing to do would be to get to class quickly and freak out later at home. Once I got to class, yet again there was only one seat available, right next to Jace. He looked up and smiled at me as I walked through the door, I walked slowly to the desk and set my books down.

"Hey" he said, "well, now you know my name so what's yours" he asked calmly.

"Zoe" I replied quietly, then I realized he wasn't looking at my face, but my hands I looked down and noticed they were shaking. I quickly placed them in my lap, now he was looking at my books, and the note. Before I could react he had it in his hand and was reading it. He looked angry, it kinda scared me so I focused on the black-board which had today's assignment on it.

"Where did you find this" he demanded a minute later, I looked down completely embarrassed,

"It was taped to my locker." I said quietly not looking at him, he started mumbling to himself I could only hear a few words.

"_Why would he do that…… What did I do…… Great now she's in…… God, why did I let this happen……"_

He looked over at me again with innocent blue eyes, I could tell I was blushing by the rush of heat that entered my face. I looked straight down at my book not believing that I would do this again, I've had my heart broken enough times to know what would happen. I began to rub my temples, and it calmed me down a little bit.

Then to my greatest pleasure the teacher came in,

"Ok class, we will be learning about Mitosis. Please turn to pg. 13." As I turned the page, I saw there was a partner activity, great. "Ahhh, there's a partner activity, please pair up." I looked up to see everyone smiling and happy, who do I partner with? I looked around and saw Jace move away from me and over to a blonde girl who looked overly excited to see him. _Knew it, he's a player, avoid him if you enjoy your sanity._ Then I saw a girl who looked just as confused as I did, I decided to ask her if she wanted to be partners, she had long light brown hair and gray eyes.

"Hi" I said with a smile, she seemed to relax a bit.

"Hay" she said quietly, wow we were just alike.

"Do you wanna be partners?" I asked praying that she would say yes.

"Oh my gosh, sure, thank you so much. I'm usually the last to be picked for some reason." She gave a small nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I'm new here, and used to being an outsider. I always enjoy meeting new people." I smiled at her again, thankful that at least someone's being nice to me.

"What's your name?" she asked, she seemed so nice, I had no problem telling her.

"Zoe" I said with a smile, "what's yours?" I asked enjoying her company, she was so accepting.

"Lizzy" she said happily with a smile that showed how happy she was. After our introduction we dove into the project, it turned out that she was really smart, we were the first group to finish the project.

"Congratulations" the teacher Mr. Darwin said with a smile. I looked over at the class and noticed everyone was staring at me. "Oh, well we forgot to introduce you didn't we." He looked down at me with an encouraging smile, he reminded me of my grandpa, kind and caring. I stood up quietly and noticed the blonde girl and Jace weren't paying attention, they were flirting. Go figure.

"Hi, I'm Zoe. I just moved here from Michigan." I didn't feel like saying anything else, if they wanted to know more about me they could just ask. I sat back down next to Lizzy and she smiled at me, since we finished early we could do whatever we wanted so I pulled out _Shiver_ and began to read. I looked over at her and saw she was reading it to.

"Wow, do you like _Shiver_" I asked her kindly, I was so excited that there was another girl here that read the book. She looked up at me and smiled when she saw me reading _Shiver_ to.

"Wow, this is so cool." She said smiling at me brightly, "Wanna talk about the book?" she asked

"Of course" I smiled, we spent the rest of the period discussing _Shiver _and any other good books we had read. She was surprised at how fast I could read and how many books I have read.

"What's your next class?" she asked as we were gathering our books to leave.

"AP English. Today I have to present my favorite Fiction book." I said with a smile motioning towards _Shiver_. She smiled and laughed.

" I have AP English too. And, I'm giving my report on _Shiver_." I gave her a high five and we both started laughing, "Hay" she said, I looked over at her. "do you wanna sit by me at lunch?" she asked I was so excited.

"Sure!!!" I half screamed at her. I told her I would meet her in English after I went to my locker. Once I got there I saw another note taped to my locker. Great. I walked over and began to read it.

_There you go. Avoid him, make friends, have fun. You are very cooperative._

Ok, this is starting to piss me off. I looked at my watch, I still have ten minutes till my next class, thank you Mr. Darwin for releasing the class early. I took out a piece of paper and began to write.

_Whoever you are, cut the crap, stay away from me and my locker!!! No more notes, no more anything, you're pissing me off and making my life harder than it already is. Oh, and I'm not as cooperative as you may think :)_

_With Annoyance_

_Zoe_

Maybe that will help. I decided to hurry to class and try to get a seat by Lizzy, when I walked in I saw her arguing with Jace over a seat. I hurried over to her side and heard some of the argument.

"Why would you need two seats?!?!?! You don't even have friends, everyone avoids you because you're a freak, always living in books like this one!!!" he grabbed _Shiver_ off her pile of books and threw it on the ground, he was about to step on it when I reached down and grabbed it. He missed the book but got my hand. Owwwwwwww!!!!! He stomps hard. I grabbed the book with my good hand and gave it back to Lizzy. She looked surprised, then she looked at my hand which was now swelling,

"Oh my god!!!" she yelled carefully picking up my hand looking at it. "Why would you do that idiot!!!" she yelled directly at Jace who was looking at my hand with a mixed expression. "Come on, you need to go to the nurse." She motioned towards the door, then the teacher walked in.

"Hello class" he said calmly. Lizzy started to pull me towards him.

"Sir" she said, he looked over at me and her. "Her hand is hurt… Bad." He looked down at my swollen hand and gave Lizzy a hall pass.

"Take her to the nurse quickly please." He looked back to me. "Feel better." I couldn't talk so I just nodded. I was surprised to see Jace directly next to me.

"Get away now!!!" Lizzy yelled at him.

"If I'm the one who hurt her I should at least go with her, don't ya think?" he asked sending me a smile. Man I wanted to do something that would piss him off.

"Can we go to my locker first?" I asked innocently, they both looked at me.

"Of course honey" Lizzy said, just like my mom did. When we walked to my locker I saw there was another note taped to it. I ran, eager to see what it said. But when I read it I wished I hadn't.

_We are watching, it would be wise to listen to our demands. Oh, hope the hand feels better soon._

I gasped, less than five minutes, that's when I hurt my hand. They are watching me, I looked up at Jace his face was hard.

"What does it say?" he asked in a strained tone. I gave him the note not trusting my own voice I saw his expression change from worried to furious. Then, I heard him growl. Like an animal growl. I jumped, he looked over as if remembering I was there.

"I'm so sorry" he said. Then he lunged.


	3. I experience the true meaning of pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Jamie and any others that develop.

**I experience the true meaning of pain**

Zoe's POV

He was so fast, I started to run. But he grabbed me. I have never been so terrified in my life, I looked for Lizzie, but she was watching. A sad expression on her face.

"Lizzy help!!!!" I tried to yell but my voice came out as a whisper. She shook her head though. I was so confused. Have you ever had a horrible dream and when you tried to scream for help your voice wouldn't work? Well I was living that dream right now.

"Why" I whispered to Jace, his face was impassive but his eyes showed sadness and fear.

"I said I was sorry" he looked directly into my eyes. Then everything went black.

Lizzy's POV

Poor girl, I wanted to help but I was forbidden. This was the plan, they wanted new members for the pack. This unlucky girl was one of few who have lost their lives. I looked back to see her locker still open, she was unconscious now so I decided to look. Inside there were pictures, she was with her mom, two sisters, and three brothers. Oh no, no, no, no she took care of them. No, no, no, no.

"Jace" I yelled, he could stop now. She was dead to the world, they would change her later, but there's no going back now. He came up behind me,

"What is it?" he asked, I showed him the picture. His eyes widened,

"She told me about her family, I didn't think much of it. She has five siblings and her mom. No dad, she works and helps them, they can't survive without her." I knew he liked her too, she was kind, considerate, and accepting. And how do we repay her? We take her life from her. I looked to see his eyes sad, he never showed emotion on his face only through his eyes.

"It's to late, they'll have to learn." I looked at her crumpled body in the hall, even now she looked like a scared child who would be missed by many. "We need to move her" he said quickly. We picked her up to find she was very light. I felt horrible. We took her out to the car and began to drive, I saw him look at her every few seconds to see if she was ok.

"Why did we do this?" I whispered looking at her.

"I… We… I don't know" he answered looking at her again. We were at the house when she began to stir.

Zoe's POV

I looked around quickly, memories resurfacing. Then I saw them. They were looking at me carefully.

"Are you ok?" Jace asked me. I jumped and tried to run, but I couldn't, Lizzy was holding me back.

"Please, don't struggle, it'll just make it harder." Oh, don't struggle. You were only knocked out, kidnapped, and are currently freaking out. Then I decided to scream, my voice was now working. I saw them flinch. Then Jace put his hand over my mouth to silence me. I did what came naturally I bit his hand, but he didn't move. Then I felt tears running down my face. He gently wiped them away, of course now he'd be calm right after he knocked me out.

"Calm down, please" he whispered. Persuasive was an understatement to what he was being. So I calmed down enough to where I wasn't biting his hand or struggling, only silent tears running down my face. "There, isn't that better" he said kindly, I looked at the ground. Then I felt him take me from Lizzy. My head automatically shot up,

"Don't wor……" she trailed off, I felt Jace put his arm around my waist. Then we were walking towards a large cabin. Then I saw them, two large wolves pacing around the outside of the cabin. They looked at me and snarled, if it was possible they looked like they were smiling. I couldn't help it I pushed myself into Jace, his arm tightened around me.

"Shhhh, just……" he stopped and looked at me. He must have seen the horror on my face because he turned to the wolves and told them to leave until he called them. Then he walked me towards the house.

"Lizzy, keep an eye on them, they're way to excited for this." He said quietly, I saw Lizzy position herself between me and the wolves. Then we were at the door. Inside I saw a man and the older boy from the group at school along with the girl Grace. Her eyes widened when she saw me crying and beaten up. She glared at the boy and the man, then she got up and walked towards me.

"What is this about?" she asked Jace, I looked up at his face, curious as well. He kept a straight face but I felt his arm tighten again, around my waist. She turned to the boy.

"Sam, what's going on, why does she look like this. Better yet, why is she here?" she demanded, the boy, Sam looked shocked.

"I… don't know… Beck…" he trailed off. The man Beck answered,

"This is the future, we're going to change them ourselves when we want to." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"What?!?!?!?" Grace screamed at him, now Sam was holding her back but she was thrashing around in his arms trying to get free. Now it was again my turn to freak I tried to get out of Jace's grasp but I couldn't. I looked up at him, begging with my eyes. He looked worried for a moment then covered it, in its place was a cold and desolate expression. I looked at Grace who was still fighting Sam.

"I don't agree with it either, but she knows to much now…" he said looking down at her, and wow if looks could kill he would be past dead with that death glare… Ha ha ha serves him right!!! Now how do I get out of here… the door was blocked then I saw them coming through the door. Two massive wolves coming that looked even more terrifying up close, walked straight towards me. Oh god, no please no. They were smiling again, I looked at Jace, but he only looked at the blonde almost white wolf… I heard Grace gasp sharply,

"No!!!!" she yelled, then she pushed away from Sam, and ran towards me grabbing my hand and towing me out a door I didn't see before, and a door they didn't bother to guard. Man this girl was fast!!!

"Follow me" she said calmly, "and no matter what don't look back." I looked up at her and saw a determined face. Then I saw the older red car parked in the drive-way. She looked at me and I ran to it and got in. She was in right after me, then she jammed the key in and began to drive like hell.

"They'll try to follow" she said with a concerned expression, I looked down and saw I was bleeding all over the seat. "But they won't go to far, they don't want to give anything away. How did you get here?" she asked looking worried.

"Ummm… Jace stepped on my hand, him and Lizzy were supposed to take me to the nurse. There was a note taped to my locker. Then Jace attacked me and knocked me out. I woke up right when we got here." I gestured towards the house. I heard her growl, if that was possible. I looked at her wondering if she would answer my questions as well. Worth a try I guess.

"Why were you there?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. She looked upset for a moment so I decided to continue. "You seem so normal, and against what was happening, and they made it clear they didn't want outsiders…" I trailed off thinking back on the encounter. But her voice brought me back.

"When I was little, I was attacked by the wolves. Pulled from my tire swing, they were eating me. I thought I was going to die. But the boy I was with Sam, saved me. He is one of them, and I'm furious with him for not protecting you, or even trying to defy Beck." She looked angry. Then she hit the brakes quickly I looked forward, and what I saw terrified me. The two wolves were standing in the middle of the street along with Sam, Beck, Lizzy, a blonde girl, and Jace.

"Olivia?" Grace asked in disbelief. "Oh no, no, no, no." she said.

"What?" was all I had time to say before I was jerked from the car. I heard Grace scream, but I couldn't concentrate. There was a splitting pain in my side, right… where… my… ribs… were…

I looked up to see Jace looking at me from across the street, but I couldn't see who was holding me, then they slammed me down on the concrete… Hard… I heard Grace again, but it sounded farther away now.

"Stop!!!" "Don't you see your killing her?!?!" she yelled at whoever had me. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't respond, my whole body felt numb… Hmmm, maybe this is what it feels like to die. Then I felt pain. Roaring pain on my legs, my eyes fluttered open to see the blonde wolf standing on them, making them snap like twigs. When it saw me awake it snarled and put all its weight on my legs, I screamed an ear splitting scream, I could feel the splintered bones in my legs, and it hurt. Then I saw Jace, Lizzy, Grace, and the blonde girl. What did Grace call her? Oh ya Olivia. I heard the wolf snarl, but my eyes were locked on their quick paced approach.

"Stop, Shelby, stop now. You're killing her!!!" Grace screamed at the wolf. So she was one of them, a shape shifter great. She sounded like she was laughing at my pain, I could feel tears running down my face. Jace and Lizzy tried to get to me but they couldn't. I saw the Olivia phase it was beautiful, it didn't look painful at all. But she attacked the wolf on me, Shelby. Shelby was knocked off the top of me. Then Jace was there trying to help he, but when he tried to pick me up the pain was unbearable so I screamed. He looked distressed.

"Come on stay with me." He said quietly to me over and over again, while Lizzy looked at my legs.

"Jace" she said.

"What" his voice was distressed again.

"Her legs… they're crushed literally, the bones they're… it's bad…" she said her head tilting downward in shame. "She may go into shock, this is a lot of damage, and for her it feels like hell." She looked down at me again with a sad expression. I looked at Jace, but he was avoiding eye-contact.

"I'm so sorry we did this to you." Lizzy said quietly, I looked over at the fighting wolves, now there were three,

"What makes you change?" I asked them.

"The cold." Lizzy said, trying to get me to relax.

"Then how?" I asked looking at her.

"We're wearing heavy clothes." She motioned towards their winter jackets. "Olivia took hers off to help you. Which made her phase, now rest. Please." I looked at her then Jace who's eyes were locked on me. Great, they want me to sleep with a crowd. But my eyes became to heavy in a matter of seconds.

Lizzy's POV

Wow, she looked so calm when she slept.

"What do we do?"


	4. Is change a good thing?

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Zoe and any others that develop.

Is change a good thing?

Lizzy's POV

Wow, she looked so calm when she slept.

"What do we do?" I asked looking yet again at her broken body. Jace looked down at her, than he bent forward so he was less than an inch away from her wrist. He slowly picked it up bringing it to him mouth.

"No" I said, taking her wrist before he could bite her. He looked at me his expression strained.

"What are we supposed to do. Let her be paralyzed from the waist down?" he said motioning to her legs. I was at a loss of words. What should we do. I put her wrist down on the ground and decided.

"Let's take her to the hospital, if they say she's paralyzed or her legs need amputation, we'll leave with her." He looked at me, his expression worried.

"Ok." Was all he said before he picked her up and walked to the car.

Zoe's POV

I woke up in a white room, Lizzie and Jace were standing around me, more like crowding.

"How are you feeling?" Lizzie asked me. I looked at her and glared, _how do I feel? I was attacked by a huge wolf, and kidnapped! I was feeling great!_ She seemed to take the hint. I turned to Jace to see his eyes glued to me. I glared at him as well, but it didn't seem to faze him. I groaned and laid my head back down on the pillow. _Where am I._

"Where am I" I asked Jace, hoping he would give me an answer.

"In a hospital, your legs are broken. Pretty badly." He looked down again, and I sighed. "I wanted to change you. It could help with the healing," he looked up at me and I melted in the gaze of his eyes.

"Why didn't you?" I asked. His face was a mix of pain and shock,

"Lizzie wanted to see if we could spare your life." He spat at me, and I flinched. He looked sorry for a moment, but I didn't have time to register it because the doctor came into the room.

"Oh, Zoe you're awake. Well I have bad news. You're legs won't heal, your bones are in bad shape, in an hour you'll be taken into surgery to have your legs amputated." I was in shock, I never thought that was going to happen. I looked up at Jace, his face was serious and desperate. The doctor walked out of the room, and Jace turned to me. He gently picked me up from the hospital bed, and walked towards the window. I closed my eyes, prepared for what was to come. It was fast, soon enough we were outside the hospital and Jace was running down the street. Once we were a few miles from the hospital, Jace carefully set me down and looked at me intensely. He bent down and his face was only an inch from mine,

"Do you want me to change you, your legs will heal that way." I looked at him, all I could do was nod. He looked at me again and sighed, he bent down and looked at my wrist. I held it up to him, and he seemed surprised, but he took my wrist in his hand, bent forward, and bit.


	5. The positive and the negative

Disclaimer: I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Zoe and any others that develop.

**The positive and the negative**

Zoe's POV

The pain was excruciating, I had to hold back a scream. He looked down at me the entire time, along with Lizzy. I must have passed out from the pain because when I woke up I was on the couch in the log cabin where the other wolves were. I looked over to see Jace standing at the door.

"You're up." He stated, I nodded slowly and laid back down, my head was killing me!

"Ughhhh…" I groaned, Jace walked over to me and placed a hand on my head,

"It's started, when you are changing you become ill. When you are healthy again and the cold comes, you'll phase." He said plainly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, maybe to him it was.

I heard growling outside and jumped, Jace looked down at me with an amused smile on his face,

"Those are the other wolves, the ones that were supposed to change you." He stated to me, I couldn't help myself, I looked down at my wrist and saw that it was badly bruised. I gasped when I saw the bite marks, they were very deep,

"Sorry, I had to get the…venom of a sort into your blood-stream, trust me it wasn't all that fun to hear you scream in my ear because of the pain, but it was better than being torn at by two very large wolves correct?" he asked, I was shocked.

"Oh you poor baby, you had the hard part." I started to stand up, but I began to sway. Jace put his arm around my waist to help steady me. Normally I would be screaming at someone if they so much as bumped me, but I needed his help at the moment.

He led me into the kitchen,

"You must be hungry, you passed out over twelve hours ago and I didn't see you eat before that." He said as he started to cook shells n' cheese. I started to laugh, it made me more light headed, but I enjoyed it.

"What?" he asked looking shocked,

"Shells n' cheese? Really? I didn't know were-wolves enjoyed the traditional American food, I thought you would want some raw house-cat or dog." He started laughing to,

"I would never eat either of those things." He stated, trying to sound serious, I laughed harder than I ever have in my life, and I enjoyed every second of it. Then I remembered that my life was practically over.


	6. What should I do?

I don't own Shiver!

What should I do?

Zoe's POV

I watched him while I ate, he was so dark and silent in a way. He was watching me as well, I had decided I would avoid drawing attention to myself but he was making my goal harder and harder to achieve. All the humor was gone from our earlier conversation. He looked like he was confused at the moment, I took this chance to stand up and put my bowl in the sink to wash it. It didn't really surprise me that there were dishes that looked like they had been here for weeks. I grabbed the sponge that looked un-used and poured soap over it and began to scrub at the mess of dishes.

I didn't enjoy doing the dishes but at least it was something to do. I vaguely heard Jace walk up behind me, but I didn't really care until he leaned over my shoulder and looked at the mess.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, I looked at him and realized how close he was, my face was less than two inches away from his,

"What does it look like?" I asked, he gave the slightest hint of a smile but it soon vanished. I pulled away and began to cough, he pulled my wrist until he could take the sponge out of my hand and set it on the counter, when he finished he led me towards the couch.

"Rest." He ordered, I slowly laid down, he smiled as I did so.

"There ya go." he stated, I gave a weak smile and nodded, he looked even sadder if that was possible.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, I looked at him and grabbed his hand and used it to point towards my legs.

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to walk." I stated, he gave a small smile before sitting beside me on the couch and put my legs on his lap, I heard him humming as I drifted off to sleep…

When I woke up I was alone. Jace was gone and there was something that left with him. The house was quiet as I continued to lay on the couch. The silence wasn't calming though, if anything it was terrifying. I tried to sit up but there was a searing pain in my head. This was twenty times worse than a migraine. I groaned out loud, who cares, there was no one here to hear me. I heard movement somewhere in the house and next thing I knew Lizzie was in the room.

"Hay, how's it goin?" she asked in a happy tone, I groaned and she frowned. "That bad huh?" she asked, I gave a stiff nod and she walked out of the room. I relaxed slightly. There were sounds coming from outside, it sounded like paws crunching leaves. While I was in my fantasy land I vaguely heard someone enter the room. When I looked up I saw Jace looking at me with a devastated expression.

"Are you feeling ok?" he asked, I looked around. I didn't want to worry him so I pulled a fake smile and nodded. He wasn't buying it though, his eyes were dead serious. I looked down and let my cheesy smile falter. He looked me over for a moment before coming to sit beside me, I gently sat up. But every time I moved my head hurt like hell. When I was up I couldn't help myself I cradled my head in my hands, all of a sudden my head was on his shoulder. I relaxed slightly, it felt nice to be close to someone. I looked at Jace,

"What was your family like?" I asked, he looked at me, his eyes piercing mine.

"I only had a mother. She was drunk half her life and high the other half." He stated, I wrapped my arms around his arm, he stiffened under my touch but relaxed slightly after a moment. My head felt better when I was near him…

"What's your family like?" he asked me, I sighed and began to think back,

"My mother left me when I was ten and I was sent to live with my uncle. He never really took care of me. He has…gambling problems." I admitted, he was stiff again, "I bet he won't even notice I'm gone. He might not even be home until next week." I admitted, I was never important to anyone before I came here. No one ever even paid the slightest attention to me. He was quiet for a long time,

"Does your head hurt?" he asked after ten minutes, in all honesty I forgot about the headache. I shook my head and he stood up, gently helping me up as well. We walked towards the kitchen and he pulled out a bag of cheats. I gave a small laugh as he devoured the entire 'family size' bag. He looked me over again for a moment before he looked for more food.

I looked around the house again, it felt like home. But there was pain as well. I saw a hallway, there were so many doors… I looked over to see Jace occupied looking for food, I slowly walked towards the hallway and felt along the walls. I stopped at the end of the hallway to see a plain brown door, it was slightly cracked. I slowly opened it and walked in. It was a simple room, a small bed and a bedside table with books stacked in a neat pile. I slowly walked over and traced the spine of a book with delicate strokes. All of a sudden someone pinned my hands to my sides. I tried to turn but they made it impossible,

"What are you doing in here?" a girl's voice asked, I was about to answer when I was interrupted,

"Isabelle, let her go." Jace stated from behind me, but the girl's hold didn't loosen, "I sent her here to get one of my books." He stated, her hold stayed strong though.

"If I ever see you with him again, there will be nowhere you can hide." She whispered in my ear, so low I could barely hear her. She released my arms and stood back. I put my back up against the wall and took a deep breath. They were both standing there looking at me. I tried to walk out of the room but the look Isabelle gave me told me that I needed to stay at least ten feet away from him, I looked around. The only other exit was through a window, I looked at her again, she was the picture of perfection. She had long blonde hair with crystal blue eyes that looked dangerous as if she wanted nothing more than to tear my throat out.

I slowly walked towards the window, it was open. I looked down and saw that the window was at least ten feet off the ground. The house was built on a hill and this was the room that extended over the side. I looked back, Jace must have realized what she wanted because he ran past her and seized my wrist. He tried to pull me from the room but Isabelle was in the way.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." She warned, it wasn't the best time but it was out of my hands. I went into a coughing fit and fell to the floor. My health was deteriorating by the second, Jace was looking at me, his face was strained. I stood up slowly and cradled my head, it started to hurt again and there was no one willing to comfort me.

I looked around they were watching each other warily, than Lizzie was in the room. She stormed towards me and grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. Once we were out of the room she slowed her pace. She walked me into the living room and tried to make me sit on the couch but I refused.

"No" I stated simply, she glared at me.

"Yes, you need to rest." She stated, I glared back at her,

"Not here." I replied simply as well. She looked me over for a moment before we heard a door close down the hall. She gave me a sympathetic look before walking down the hallway. While she was gone I looked through the window, trying to find an escape. But the second I looked out the window two wolves stepped out of the forest and seemed to smirk at my fear. I slowly returned the curtains to their former state before moving towards the kitchen.

The air of humor was officially gone from the entire house. I looked for something to eat but the cupboards were empty. I was beginning to become frustrated and began to drum my fingers on the counter. Lizzie came from the hallway almost thirty minutes after she left me. Jace and Isabelle followed suit. They looked me over for a moment before sitting in the living room.

"Come here Zoe." Lizzie ordered, but I ignored her. I looked out the window again to see the wolves looking at me with mixed expressions. There was a new one though with blonde colored fur that looked at me sympathetically before glancing back towards the forest and running towards the sound of a howl that had erupted.

I felt someone twist my wrist and looked into the crystal-like eyes of Isabelle,

"You need to learn to listen." She stated simply before pulling me into the living room fairly harshly and pushing me down into a chair. I looked at them all, Isabelle and Jace were sitting on a loveseat together while Lizzie sat on the larger couch alone. The one I was laying on less than an hour ago.

"Why didn't you come?" Lizzie asked, looking upset. I rolled my eyes at her, her face showed her emotions so easily. She was in one word, shocked.

"Am I required to do everything you_ people_ ask me to do?" I asked, she looked even more upset before Isabelle interrupted our pleasant conversation.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked me, I gave a bitter laugh.

"What's wrong with me? Ha ha…what's right is a better question!" I spit, "I've been kidnapped, knocked out, told my legs were to be amputated, bitten, poisoned with some kind of…. I don't even know what to call it! Knocked out again, and then I woke up with the realization that my life is over due to selfish mutts!" I yelled in response. They all flinched back at my words. Once they regained their dignity they glared at me.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie and Isabelle asked in unison but I simply ignored them. My anger had gotten the better of me and I was beginning to regret my words. I stood up slowly and walked towards the window. The wolf with the blonde colored fur was watching me again. Her face showed nothing now, and I envied her. The little I've discovered of this life is that in a few years I won't be able to change back into a human, I'll be a wolf for the rest of my life. However long that is.

I felt someone grab my hand calmly but I didn't turn around. I ripped my hand from his grasp and walked towards the door. I opened it and looked outside, I didn't dare leave the house though. There was a reason the wolves were there, to keep me from escaping. There were a few low growls from two of the wolves but the blonde one let out a low whine. She took an involuntary step towards me and I mirrored her. He grabbed my waist but I brushed him off and continued towards the wolf. Soon enough I was close enough to touch her. I pet her head, the fur was soft and delicate,

"Who are you?" I whispered to her, I heard a small whine come from her. I kept petting her head, is this what was going to happen to me? I heard that when you're a wolf you lose all you know, your memories become hazy as your life slowly disappears. I looked into her eyes, they were blue, strange for a wolf.

"Do you ever wish you could just go home?" I asked her, she gave another whine and nodded her large head.

"Are you going to be human again?" I asked, she turned to me and her face was one of worry, she didn't know. "Winter's here, we'll all phase soon enough, does it hurt?" I asked her, she shook her head and I gave her a small smile.

"Maybe this will be easier, I won't have to see my uncle, but I won't ever see my friends ever again." I spoke the words in a whisper, conscious that I was still being watched. I felt the heat from someone's body behind mine, I shifted slightly so I was closer to the wolf and further from him. I focused on the wolf, giving her all my attention. I heard a howl break through the trees, she looked at me sadly. I nodded and removed my hand, she gave me a slight nudge before running into the forest.

"You're going to freeze out here." He spoke from behind me,

"That would be horrible if only I cared." I stated numbly, the comfort I had felt came from the wolf and she took all the sense of calm and ease with her. I turned towards the house and Jace,

"I want to go home." I stated sounding like a little girl stuck shopping in the market with her mother for a long time. He looked at me sadly,

"You know we can't let you do that. You'll phase soon anyway, once the cold affects you enough." I looked from him towards the forest.

"I'd rather die than live this life." I growled at him, his face was one of shock and horror.

"Why?" he asked, it was all he was able to say in his state of shock.

"Do you call this a life?" I asked gesturing towards the forest. He looked me over for a moment before he spoke again,

"This saved us, this is all we'd ever need. This is our life, your life now. This is our escape, we all have had hard lives and this is saving us from that." He yelled, trying to make the idea stick in my mind but I turned away from him and spoke,

"My life wasn't that bad," I began "sure my mother was never there, but I learned to fend for myself and it made me stronger." I stated, "There are things I don't want to leave behind, people I can't bear to leave!" I yelled in return. I didn't see his reaction but I felt him pull me into a hug before guiding me into the house. Lizzie and Isabelle were gone now, I laid down on the couch and Jace sat down next to me putting my legs in his lap like before. By his face though, I knew that nothing I said mattered to him, the ideas that were in his head weren't going to be changed easily, but neither were mine.


	7. I meet someone new

**Sorry about the long wait for an update! I've been busy, I have a huge book report to write for English, it's due the first day of school **** anyway, the reports almost done so updates will come up a lot faster now **** I do not own Shiver, only Zoe, Jace, Lizzy, and all the other characters I create.**

**I meet someone new**

**Zoe's POV**

Things were going on in a slightly normal way, I wake up, eat, take medicine that never actually helps, and then go back to sleep. All of this happens under the watchful eye of Jace. Every now and again I look out the window and see the blonde wolf. Sometimes I talk with her while Jace is gone, he doesn't like me being around her for some reason.

I was currently waiting for him to finish making some pasta for dinner when I saw the blonde wolf outside the window begging for attention. I slowly stood up, my symptoms have been getting worse but Jace says the 'transformation' so to speak is almost complete. I walked over to the window and looked at the wolf, that's when I noticed the large gash on her side.

"JACE!" I yelled, he ran from the kitchen towards me, he must have thought it was me that was hurt. I pointed towards the wolf, I couldn't help the few stray tears that escaped my eyes. Soon enough I was choking on sobs.

"Shhhh….she'll be fine." He said soothingly while giving me a hug. I struggled out of his grasp and looked at the wolf again. There were more wolves following behind her, each in pain in their own way. The pack was under attack. I noticed a newer wolf that I haven't ever seen before. He was smaller than the others, his blue eyes were shining almost mocking, he seemed to be the only one to make it out without a scratch.

Jace looked at me for a moment than nodded, giving me permission to leave the house for the first time in weeks. As I walked out the door I took a deep breath of fresh forest air, but it was tinted with the smell of blood. I instinctively ran towards the blonde wolf to check her, all she had was the large gash on her side. It wasn't perfect but I still sighed in relief. I wasn't supposed to spend time with the other wolves, apparently they're more wolf than human currently. I walked over to Olivia, Grace's friend that saved my life when Shelby attacked me on the road. I made sure to stay as far from Shelby as possible, I didn't know if she still disliked me. But judging by the horrible snarl she released as I walked past I'd say she still doesn't like me too much.

Olivia was fine, only a few shallow scratches were visible. She seemed to be doing what I was doing as well, looking around at all the other wolves to see if they were ok.

I couldn't help but walk towards the newer wolf, he looked like he was smiling at me in a way. I nodded at him and gave him a once over, he was perfectly fine. No damage done. He did make an attempt to lick me though, I don't think I've ever seen Jace so angry. The wolf's dark brown coat was interesting, it looked as if someone blended dark red, brown, black, and gold hair together. I gently stroked the fur and to my surprise it was fairly soft.

The wolf made a strange sound, as close to a cat's purr as a wolf can get. I smiled slightly, he seemed sweet. I felt someone grab my arm from behind, the wolf growled.

"Come on, we have to get inside before you get even more sick." He said quietly in my ear. I nodded, I honestly forgot I was even sick. The blonde wolf and now this brown wolf had calming effects on me. I gently patted the brown wolf's head as I turned around to say goodbye to the blonde wolf. She walked over to me and licked my hand, I gave a small giggle.

"Have a good night's rest." I told her quietly, I looked at the brown wolf again, "You too." I added. Jace grabbed my arm and led me into the house. The pasta was on a plate for me in the living room. I graciously accepted it and ate slowly as I watched the wolves outside the window. Some of them were already begging to heal.

After I finished eating I went to the window. I can't that will be me some day, running through the forest as fast as my paws will allow, feeling the wind rush through my fur. The last thing I saw before falling asleep was the brown wolf watching me intently from the forest.

**I know there were some requests for romance but the first review I got didn't want Jace to be the romantic interest. I don't know exactly what I plan to do with that, I do have a few twists in mind though, Review please!**

**Question of the day:**** should Zoe be with Jace or should she find an interest in the brown wolf?**

**I know there isn't much information on the brown wolf currently, but in the next chapter I'm going to talk more about him. Mostly because it gets annoying writing 'blonde wolf' or 'brown wolf' ever ten seconds **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shiver, only the characters I create like Zoe and Jace.

**The brown wolf makes an appearance**

**Zoe's POV**

After waking up in a strange house for weeks on end you'd think I'd be used to all the things I see, but I'm not. I sat up and saw the brown wolf outside on the lawn of the house gazing into the window with a distant look in his eyes as if he wasn't seeing what he wanted to. Than it started to twitch uncontrollably, I can't help myself I ran to the window and watched as it went into what looked like spasms. Then it turned into a boy, with no clothes on.

"Jace!" I yelled, he ran into the room with a slightly aggravated look on his face, I rolled my eyes but pointed out the window to the boy. He nodded and walked outside towards him and helped him to his feet. I turned away blushing, the boy as I stated, isn't wearing any clothes right now. I heard them come through the door and walk down the hall together, hopefully to get the boy some clothes.

I walked over to my spot on the couch and sat down, there's no point in waiting by the window for nothing. That boy just phased, and it looked very painful, is that how it's going to be for me? I have never wanted to leave this place, this life more than I do right now. They're back in the room now, I haven't noticed but I've been staring out the window with silent tears running down my face as I thought of my fate. What is there to live for now? I've lost my family, my friends, my future, there's nothing left so it seems.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked me, I looked over at him. I've heard this question too many times in the time I've been here with these people. I remained silent which caused him to have a staring contest with me, which made me cry even harder. I refused to let the sobs rack my body, but the tears were streaming down my face faster than ever. My brothers and I used to have staring contests before I was sent to live with my uncle; everything fell apart after I was forced to leave my home.

I broke away from the 'contest'

"You won." I mumbled in a low hoarse voice while the tears kept streaming down my face.

"What?" he asked carefully, like he thought I was going to burst out in tears if he said the wrong thing.

"Nothing." I muttered, he was being nice to me, but he looked like the kind of boy who kisses a girl, and then when he's done with her he kisses another girl in front of the first. His dark brown hair was in disarray from his transformation from wolf to human and his dark blue eyes were full of excitement. He seemed so much different from Jace, who was always reserved and cold towards others when they annoyed him or were around him to long.

Even though they both had blue eyes and brown hair, the differences were obvious, the boy's hair had different colors to the brown, dark gold, and such while Jace just had brown. Their eyes held different emotions; the boy's were excited while Jace's looked angry at the moment. Jace's face had sharp angles while the boy's face seemed kinder in a way, but still handsome.

"Ok." He replied while looking at me in a way that was starting to make me feel uncomfortable; I shifted myself and stood up. Jace was at my side in a second seething with anger. I cracked a small smile, but it fell into a grimace.

I walked over to the window and saw the blonde wolf looking at me carefully from the edge of the forest; I gave her a small smile. After what seemed to be no time at all there was a howl from further back into the forest and she was forced to leave.

I turned to see both boys looking at me with slight interest, but I ignored them and returned to my spot on the couch with a loud 'humph'.

"What do you want to eat?" Jace asked me, completely oblivious to my annoyance.

"Not hungry." I mumbled darkly as I gazed out the window, my sadness is gone, it's been replaced by a raging anger, much like the one that caused me to go off on all these people before.

"Yes you are, you can't starve yourself, and anyways it won't kill you." He stated darkly, taking what I said farther than I thought possible, is that what I want, to die? My life is over, I'll never see my family again with how this is going so far but I'm not sure if killing myself because I'm upset is the right thing to do, no it's not the right thing to do. Running away from my problems won't do anything for me at all.

The boy was looking in between the two of us cautiously; I don't blame him, when you hear that a girl may be trying to kill herself you tend to become nervous.

"She's trying to kill herself?" he asked carefully, I can't help the snort that came out of me. The boy looked back at me carefully as if I was going to plunge a dagger through my heart in an attempt to escape this life.

"No I'm not, I'm just not hungry right now." I said in a strained tone, I want to go home, that's all I want right now. The boy looked at me for a moment before turning towards Jace with an annoyed look on his face,

"Why did you say she was try…" I cut him off quickly; I am tired of people pretending I'm not here,

"Ok, this is starting to piss me off!" I yelled, "No one here knows anything about me except for a select few things, so quit pretending you know the slightest bit of what I want or need!" I need to stop yelling because they both are looking at me as if I just said I killed a puppy.

"Wow." The boy muttered,

"Who are you?" I demanded roughly, if he thinks he can comment on my feelings or what I say I need to at least know who the heck he is.

"Oh sorry, my name's Shane." He said with a smile that was meant to be charming, but I'm not in the mood to be 'charmed' by him.

"Ok Shane, I am not in the mood to be commented on. In all honesty I want to leave this place right now, if only I could." I mumbled the last part, desperate for the words to disappear. I say things that I don't mean when I'm angry, and right now I'm furious, furious that my life's been ripped away from me, furious that I'll never see my brothers and sisters again, and furious that I have never done anything to deserve this life. The words I said are true, and what I feel. But I never wanted them to be known because if I have learned one thing in this place it's that no matter what I say they're not going to let me leave.

"Why don't you just walk out the door then?" he asked me,

"I wish I could, but I'm like a prisoner here, I don't have a choice anymore." I whispered.

**I am so sorry for the late update, it's just been really busy for me lately, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. When I added the brown wolf a.k.a. Shane, I didn't have very many ideas for him, but thanks to reviews that told me what they thought I should do I have more ideas to come.**

**Thank you to,**

**rina179**

**kenilyn**

**wolfie96**

**werewolf93**

**For reviewing chapter 7!**

**Question of the day****: what do you think of Jace from what you have seen so far in the story; do you have any requests or ideas that you'd like me to add to the next chapter? **


	9. Am I an Angel?

**I am so sorry for the late updates! I got a laptop from my school, awesome right? Well not at all, it has fanfiction blocked cuz the people are insane and block EVERYTHING that's actually useful to me. And guess what! They won't even let me put up my new chapters :( so I type on my laptop and find another laptop to put my chapters up on! Ok, enough bout my problems ;) for now at least!**

**Am I an angel?**

**Zoe's POV**

Life with these two is so strange, Jace is hot and cold towards me, sometimes he's like an obsessive boyfriend always asking if I'm okay, and other times he acts as if I'm the most vile creature he's ever seen, let's just say it does bruise my pride. Then when it comes to Shane, he's cute, and seems kind, but is he trustworthy? By the way he seems I'd have to say no, then again I don't trust either of these boys with much, they are the reason I'm going to be a monster within the next year.

Sitting in this chair and thinking of everything that's wrong with my life makes me feel so selfish, and selfish people are on my hate list. Jace has just walked into the room and he looks like he's in the 'obsessive boyfriend' mood right now.

"Hey Jace." I said with a cheesy smile, he glanced at me and his brow furrowed, he's confused,

"Hi, are you feeling okay?" he asked me as he walked over and felt my forehead, I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes, besides there is something I want from him.

"I have a question." I mumbled, he sat down beside me and gazed at my face for a minute before he nodded,

"Yeah?" again, I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes,

"Can I call my brothers?" I asked him, he glared at me as if there was no way he was going to let me do that, I looked up and saw that Shane just entered the room, looks like I'm going to have to do the bratty thing.

"But why not!" I yelled, Shane looked over at us, I jumped up on my feet like a real brat, "Sam got to see Grace and I can't even call my brothers?" I said with a scoff,

"You're not living with your uncle any more." Jace argued,

"Oh yeah, I'm not living with my uncle because I was kidnapped!" I screamed, the tears are spilling over now, and the thing that surprises me the most is the fact that they're not fake. "Just one call, I know my uncle hasn't even filed a missing person's report!" I screamed, Shane's here now looking between the two of us before he came to stand by my side,

"Calm down and come with me." he whispered in my ear, I just nodded as he pulled me down the hallway telling Jace he'd keep me out of trouble.

"Sit." he ordered me pointing to his bed, I rolled my eyes but sat down anyways, he's rummaging through something, and then he found what he was looking for. A cell phone!

"Here." he mumbled, "Just try to stay quiet." he whispered, I nodded and jumped to give him a hug, it didn't take long for him to wrap his arms around my waist and put his head on mine, I pulled away and smiled at him before hastily dialing my home number,

"Hello?" a voice asked, I have missed that voice so much!

"Hay Mason!" I yelled, I heard him gasp from the other side,

"Oh my gosh, Zoe?" he asked,

"Yes it's me!" I yelled, I heard him let out a relieved laugh,

"It's been so long! We thought that a-" I cut him off,

"Just because you're my twin it doesn't mean you can talk like me!" I yelled into the phone, I saw Shane raise his eyebrows in question,

"But-"

"No but's I'm older!" I said with a mocking laugh,

"By fifteen minutes and point three seconds!" he yelled back, he's always been so obsessive about our age and it's actually really funny to listen to.

"Yes, you're just the little man." I said with a smirk,

"Shut up, you're ruining the moment," I rolled my eyes,

"What moment?" I asked him he laughed again,

"Didn't _he_ tell you?" he asked referring to our uncle,

"No, I'm not living with him anymore." I muttered, Shane's eyes looked worried at my words,

"Excuse me?" Mason asked,

"I'm staying with my friend Lizzie, _he_ was out every night drinking, and when he came home...he was loud...and terrifying." I whispered, I heard Mason practically growl.

"I told mom not to make you go with him." he said in an extremely calm voice that worried me,

"It doesn't matter, it was better me than one of the younger ones or you." I mumbled, I heard him give a bitter laugh,

"That is so you sis', you've always been the one to take the hits for everyone else." he muttered, I laughed with him, but mine more light hearted, I looked up to Shane and he gave me a look that said I've only got so much time. I sighed,

"Hay bro, I gotta go, I'll call you later." I said with a peppy smile,

"No problem, my girlfriend's here anyways."

"What!" I yelled, he laughed,

"Bye sis!" he yelled, I heard a girl's high preppy laugh come from the other end and then the line went dead.

"Gee thanks!" I yelled at the sky, "Save the fact that you might be dating a sl- a _horrible_ girl until I need to hang up the freaking phone." I felt Shane move beside me, I turned to face him, he's smirking,

"You have a twin?" he asked, I just nodded,

"His name's Mason, and he is the biggest idiot on the planet." I muttered,

"Does Jace know you have a twin?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes and shook my head no, he smirked again before he put an arm around my shoulder, I glared at him but he didn't remove his arm.

"What. The. Hell?" I asked him, he pulled his arm down and smiled at me,

"I just like pissing you off." he said cockily.

"You know what I like to do?" I asked sweetly, he raised his eyebrow in question, I moved a little closer to him and smiled as I reached what I needed, I saw it when I walked into the room, I'm actually surprised that he has one, but hey more help for my cause.

"I like to play...BEAT THE COCKY WEREWOLF WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" I screamed as I swung the bat, he was on the other side of the room in a second laughing like an idiot. I chased him into the hall way, and found him laying on the couch in the living room talking to Jace with a smirk on his face,

"I'm not done yet." I snarled, I saw Jace stand,

"Calm down it's noth-" I rolled my eyes,

"You're another cocky werewolf." I said as I tapped the bat to my shoes with a devious smile on my face, he rolled his eyes at me,

"You wouldn't do that." he said with a smirk, I walked up to him and let my smile waver,

"You're right _I_ wouldn't, but I'm not really _myself_ anymore." I smiled, and he was out the door in a matter of seconds. I'm still slow, for the fact that I haven't phased yet, the best part about doing this now is that it's a warm summer right now so I don't have to pile on clothes in order to keep my skin.

They were gone by the time I reached the spot I last saw them, apparently Shane decided to join into the festivities, I almost got him, but I think they're honestly only humoring me.

As I walk further through the forest I can see how beautiful it truly is,

"I miss my home." I whispered, it's true, I'll give anything to see Mason right now, I slumped to my knees and let the tears slip down onto the ground, this place is a home to the other wolves, but it's not a home to me. I threw the bat as far away from me as I could, it hit a tree with a large cracking sound. I put my hands in my face and just cried until I heard someone come into the small clearing,

"Come on, let's head back." Shane whispered as he picked me up and headed towards the house, I buried my face in his chest in a desperate attempt to calm myself down, his scent is in someway calming, he smells like the woods, but it makes me miss my home even more.

"Thank you." I whispered, his arms tightened around me,

"No problem angel." he whispered in my ear.

**Ok, I will give a preview of the next chapter to the first reader to guess where I got the idea for Shane to call Zoe angel! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, you guys are the best readers anyone could ask for! Since there are probably a lot of stories with the mention of the heroin being called angel, here's a hint! This is one of my favorite stories and it involves fallen angels, before you go, oh there are only a few fallen angel books, there are actually a lot :)**

**3**

**~HunterofArtemis1136**


	10. VERY IMPORTANT AN

This is going to be a very short AN, I'm very sorry for not updating, but someone has my flash drive and I am in the process of getting it back. I will update this story along with any other ones as soon as I have it back. For more information on what happened and updates on the current status, please visit my facebook page. The name of the page is HunterofArtemis1136.

Thank you

~HunterofArtemis1136


End file.
